borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:My opinion on shit and what I'm doing. Or can't do.
Ok. So I have done everything I can do until the patches release. LV. 61 Hunter, completed all missions on Playthrough 1 & 2 (including all 4 DLC's), gotten all trophies, maxed level proficiencies, and level 6 elemental artifacts for each elemental. I guess I could make a new character but even if I made a Hunter, Siren, Soldier and Berserker, I'd probably always use my Hunter. He's what I prefer so there's no real point in me making new characters. I have all 10 class mods but need better loyalty mods for my character. But it's no biggy considering I don't use those anyway. I just recently gave all of my weapons (besides the 4 I have equipped) including the 2 pearlescents I had (one from Craw and one from Armory) and all the weapons in my bank to a random dude online who is now very happy, which makes me feel good. I don't mod so I can't just dupe me some more so giving them away was hard. But I have no use for them. Reason being, because when that patch comes out and everything gets scaled according to level, those level 61 weapons I have are going to be inferior to the new level 69 weapons I will be getting. I'll get what I want again easily anyway by farming the Hyperion warehouse with +2 FRI. Which isn't pointless and is worth it may I add. I found a LV. 61 Crimson Niddhog worth $9,999,999 there so yeah. Nothing really to gloat about though, considering I have no need for launchers (the dude I gave it to was using Brick so he really liked it). Which made me feel very good. Yeah, so...yeah. Oh, and I don't farm Craw. Well, sometimes. Only when I'm feeling lucky for pearlescents. My reasoning even though it is kinda stupid is that Craw drops at max level 60 weapons where the warehouse contains 18 red chests that usually contain level 61 weapons and gear. I know right. Huge difference. I don't know, I just like having highest level and quality shit I can find. I'd be pretty cheesed if I found a pretty sweet gun and someone had the exact same gun but better due to the 1 level difference. I don't really have a topic set here so I guess just talk about shit relating to what I just said. Or don't. PSN ID: IAMSUCK_lol. 16:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I guess it makes sense giving way all of your guns except the ones equipped. I think I'll consider doing it too... But when I come to think of it, I'm probably too attached to most of the guns. So we'll see. But I definitely understand how you feel ;) Psn: Sumpskildpadde 17:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) And use paragraphs and don't swear. Cheese and Rice. NOhara24 18:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Shut the fuck up Nohara. He can fuckin swear all he fuckin wants to. Shit.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) U mad bro? NOhara24 18:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol, no.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Sounded like someone else for a second until I perceived the sarcasm. 16:03, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh jeez, man. Don't say that. I had hoped I was a little more well known to the regulars here than that :| GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) You could just save your guns and either use them on up and coming characters you play or donate them to people asking for guns on the wiki or on the gearbox forum. Player8410 18:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) tags after the user boxes, please and thank you. Also, don't compare us with someone else, it's demeaning. 16:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) OP here, also. Last night I was farming Crawmerax for Loyalty Mods when all of a sudden I ended up finding Pearlescent shields like it was my fucking birthday. I found a LV. 57 Atlas Omega w/ Extreme Shock Resistance & another Atlas Omega. LV. 58 w/ normal Shock Resistance. And an Anshin Rose. But I'm keeping that until the patch comes out and I achieve LV. 69. Then who ever wants can have it. Also have a butt load of Legendaries so if anyone wants this shit then either say so here or add me on PSN. I'm also quite upset that I found all this awesome stuff when it has no use to me as of now. Watch. When I get to LV. 69 I won't find shit. PSN ID: IAMSUCK_lol. I also keep all legendaries I find while farming Crawmerax and give them away so keep that in mind. Unless I want them. Which is rare. Since I'm picky. Just realized the patch is out. ( _ _) ( ^_^) Or don't.